


Aruba

by EddyWrites



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: Aruba - Freeform, M/M, Vacation, fluff and snark
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-13
Updated: 2019-12-13
Packaged: 2021-02-26 03:53:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 611
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21777100
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EddyWrites/pseuds/EddyWrites
Summary: Mick and Len take a holiday to someplace Mick has always wanted to go. And Mick fully intends on enjoying it.
Relationships: Mick Rory/Leonard Snart
Comments: 1
Kudos: 23





	Aruba

"Ahh, Aruba, finally," Mick exhaled as he stepped off the plane and felt the hot, sticky summer like air hit his skin.

"I don’t know why you like this place so much," Len complained, but he really didn’t mind it all that much himself. It just wouldn’t have been his first choice.

"You got the hotel booked, right," Mick asked.

"No, but that’s nothing Mr..." Len paused and looked down at the credit card in his hand, reading the name, "Alex Petrov can’t take care of for us." Mick and Len exchanged a knowing smile. They’d be out of there before the poor chump even realized his card went missing. Poor chump would probably think he’d just dropped it somewhere.

Mick and Len walked into a glistening hotel lobby, and up to the check in desk. "One room, please," Len said, flashing the credit card with confidence at the twenty something guy at the desk. If the clerk suspected anything, he was smart enough to keep his mouth shut, but Len was skilled, and there was nothing even the most trained eye could catch.

They went up to the room only long enough to drop off their bags and change into some beachwear. Mick, cooler in hand, was almost too eager to kick back in the sand and catch a tan. Stepping out of the hotel lobby again was an adjustment for the eyes, and Len lifted one hand to shield the sun from his vision. With the other, he laced his fingers through Mick's.

Len caught Mick as he cast his glance towards their now clasped hands. "I thought we didn’t do feelings," Mick questioned.

"It’s Aruba, Mick. We can do whatever we like," Len replied.

Mick only grunted in response at first, letting this new rule sink in. "Well in that case," he finally says, and he grabs for the back of Len's neck, pulling him in for a kiss before setting off for the beach. Len smiled and shook his head lightly. Mick might be a quiet guy, but he could be full of surprises.

A while later, after picking out a spot in the sand, Mick threw down the cooler and sprawled himself out on the ground as well. He put his arms behind his head and settled in. Once he seemed to be comfortable, Len laid down beside him. He rested his head against Mick's shoulder and placed a hand on his bare chest. Mick let out a sound that was not quite a grunt, but not quite a sigh, and put his arm around Len.

They laid there contentedly for some time before a lady walked by, casting a shadow over them. Without much better to do, Len watched her like a hawk and heard her scoff at the two of them as she passed. Len reached for the cooler, flipping the lid open and reaching in for his cold ray. "Her vacation is about to get a lot cooler," Len mumbled to himself, not loud enough for the woman to hear, of course. No sooner than he gets it in his grasp and out of the cooler, Mick opens one eye and brings his arm down.

"No. Don't want trouble. Just sun, sand and you." It’s enough to get Len to lower his weapon back into the cooler and seal it back up.

"Since when did you become such a romantic," Len teased.

"Shut up. Not romantic. Relaxing," he corrected, but the pink tinge to his cheeks couldn’t yet be sunburn. They hadn’t been out long enough. Len smiled, but said nothing more, only closed his eyes and enjoyed the time they had together.


End file.
